


Black and White

by Creweemmaeec11



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Cute, First Aid, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Soft villain, Superhero Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Superheroes, Villain Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creweemmaeec11/pseuds/Creweemmaeec11
Summary: When the villain realizes the hero is hurt and instead of finishing them off, they help patch them up, it tends to blur the lines and things are no longer so black and white.Cuz their identities are unknown, their real names are never actually said, but I'm sure you can guess who is who lolThis was a little short I wrote for English, decided I'd share. If enough people like it I might do another chapter or two, but who knows
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	Black and White

It didn't take long for the shadow to realize something was wrong with the hero in front of him.

The red prince was usually a very graceful fighter, fluid on his feet and quick on the draw. Right now, though, his movements were almost clunky. His breathing was ragged, deep, shaky, uneven and faster than it should have been this early in the fight.

The two of them were currently fighting on some indiscriminate apartment rooftop, circling each other slowly. The sound of gunshots rang out from the streets beneath them as criminals flooded the streets, swarming out of the now compromised jail.

Suddenly the shadow stopped, replacing his fighting stance with a more relaxed standing one, black dagger vanishing from his hand.

"What are you doing?" The prince hissed, tightening his grip on his short sword.

"Your hurt." The villain stated, taking a step toward the hero.

"Excuse me!?" The red prince snapped, subconsciously taking a step back, "unless your surrendering don't-"

Suddenly the hero winced, staggering slightly, freehand flying to their stomach.

The shadow took another step forward but was stopped when the short sword was raised in his direction again.

The villain's eyes widened when he saw dark red appear on the hero's torso.

With that, the hero lunged forward but was immediately overcome with a wave of vertigo. Feeling unable to tell up from down, the prince forced his eyes shut for a moment to fight back the nausea and blinked his eyes open to a completely unexpected situation.

He was sat on the cold stone of the apartment roof, back against the wall of the roof access area, the shadow crouched in front of him, with a gut-wrenching look of concern written across his face. It was as if just because he was hurt; he was somehow no longer a threat.

The red prince immediately went to swing his sword, but in one swift, humiliatingly fluid movement, he found his wrist pinned to the wall above his head. Before him, the villain gave him a pointed look, some weird mix of 'really?' and 'please don't.' His other wrist was also already in the shadows hold.

"What are you doing!? Release me!" The hero demanded, struggling in the other's grasp, but he was held in place with infuriating ease.

"Stop struggling, your only going to hurt yourself more,"

"Wh...what?" The red prince muttered in shock and confusion.

"How did this even happen?" The villain asked, pointing at the other's stomach. Suddenly the hero became aware both his arms were now being held above his head, and no longer by the villain, but the villain's shadows. He could feel the cool pressure that was wrapped around both his wrists. It was a feeling he knew all too well as the shadow's signature power, his... well, shadows. The solid, black, swirling smoky shapes that were maddeningly lightweight yet impossibly strong.

The villain sighed, his tone not annoyed but almost defeated as he placed a hand gently onto the prince's knee.

"Close your eyes," the shadow warned.

Immediately, the hero's eyes did the opposite, widening like saucers. "Wait! Don't!-"

But it was too late, the world around him was already warping, and he had no choice but to pin his eyes shut.

The floor felt like it dropped out from below him, and for a second, he was free-falling, until suddenly the world came rushing back to fill the void in his senses.

He really hated teleporting.

When he opened his eyes again, he was faced with his worst fear. He was in the lair of his arch-nemesis! He had heard the rumours! He knew how they described this place! It was horrid, dark, dank, cold and....cozy?

The hero blinked again, looking around in confusion. He was in some sort of small, warm living room, laying lengthways on a sofa. His wrists were still bound, but were resting on his chest. His ankles were also now bound. 

The room was dark, save for two dim lamps. That was one of the few things that made sense to the hero right now; the darker it was, the more shadows the villain had to control. 

Just then, the shadow returned, holding a large first aid kit in his hands.

"Oh hey, you're actually awake! Thought I lost you there for a second," The shadow sounded almost.... relieved? Happy?

The prince seemed to choke on his own words, the flurry of questions inside him getting stuck in his throat.

He simply watched, frozen as the villain came closer, kneeling down next to him and opening the first aid kit.

Suddenly the villain reached up and began to untuck the top of the hero's costume, which seemed to snap him back to reality.

"Hey! Stop it! What do you think your doing!?" The red prince yelped, resuming his struggle to try and break free. This was a villain in front of him!

Suddenly additional shadows erupted to life to restrain him more, and he quickly found he'd lost the little movement he had.

"Last warning," The villain threatened, and the hero's eyes immediately snapped to meet theirs. "Stay still, so I can fix you up before you make it worse."

"How do I know you're not just going to hurt me more!?"

The shadow fixed him with a deadpanned expression. "If I were going to hurt you, don't you think I would have done so already?"

The villain didn't even wait for a response before continuing, lifting the hero's shirt up just enough to expose the injury. At the same time, the prince felt the excess shadow coils release their grip on him gently.

The prince had simply wrapped their torso in many layers of gauze, which explained why it had taken so long to bleed through into their costume.

The villain made a disapproving 'tsk' noise, before digging through their first aid kit again and emerging a few seconds later with a pair of scissors.

The hero immediately tensed, breath hitching as he watched the sharp blades come closer. However, the shadow paid him no mind, merely snipping away the bandages before discarding them along with the scissors.

As soon as the long gash was revealed, the shadow made a low whistling sound.

"How did this even happen?"

"What's it to you!?" The hero snapped, shifting uncomfortably. They felt unusually vulnerable, heart racing in their chest nervously.

"Call it curiosity," the villain replied as he began to clean up the wound.

"Why are you helping me?!"

"What's it to you?" The villain parroted his previous words back to him in a smug, amused tone.

The prince gave a defeated sigh, thumping his head back against one of the cushions.

"One of the inmates got the jump on me earlier," he muttered.

"Ah,"

With that, a shadowy coil pulled out a spray bottle from the first aid kit, hovering it next to the villain until they needed it. The hero watched the other pluck it effortlessly out of the air without so much as a glance at it.

"This is going to sting," he warned, hanging the bottle over the wound for a moment.

The hero braced himself, sucking in a sharp breath as soon as the substance hit the torn skin. It was a burning, stinging sensation. Then he watched wide-eyed as black smoke seemed to appear and swirl around over the area. Immediately the hero felt his heartbeat speed up apprehensively.

"Wait, what are you...!" He trailed off when the realization hit him, that the coldness of the shadows helped to soothe the pain. He glanced at the villain with wide eyes and was met with a soft smirk.

"It's a handy little trick," The shadow explained, amused by the prince's wonder. 

"Why are you helping me?" The hero tried again.

"Cuz I don't want you dead,"

"Excuse me?" The prince replied in shock, "I'm the hero, you're the villain, wanting me dead is kinda in the job description!"

The shadow snorted a laugh at that before reaching back into the first aid kit and taking out some sutures to hold the wound closed.  
The room fell quiet, neither of them saying anything as the villain treated the other's wounds. The air around them was tense and heavy. 

The hero's brain was still reeling. Why was the shadow helping him!?

"Are you trying to get me in your debt? Is that it? You want me to owe you?" 

The villain gave a small chuckle, shaking their head, "Is it really that hard to believe I'm just helping?" 

"Yes! You're a villain! You just freed almost 100 dangerous inmates into the city! You've hurt people! You've killed people! I'm your enemy!"

This was a black and white issue!

The shadow sighed, somewhere between defeated and irritated. Clearly, he was going to need a different approach. 

"I was not the one who set the inmates free. I was there to try to stop the Viper from doing so," 

"Oh really, you just happened to show up to try and save the day? You expect me to believe that? How would you have even known it was happening?" 

"You say I've killed people. Tell me, then, how many people have I killed?" The villain snapped, meeting the other's gaze with cold eyes, "You've been involved with all of my crimes; surely you'd know?" 

The hero blinked, thinking back through all the shadow's criminal history. Nothing was coming to mind. 

"I'll save you the trouble; the number is 0. Now, you ask how I knew the Viper's plans; what about you and the police department? You got a tip, didn't you?" The villain asked, raising an eyebrow to the other as they continued taping the gauze over the other's wounds. 

The hero froze. How would they know about that?

"Yeah, a mysterious tip that suddenly appeared on the whiteboard in your office, wasn't it? It happened conveniently when the building's electricity when out momentarily, throwing the entire place-"

"Into shadows..." The hero finished, having connected the dots. It threw his office into shadows the villain could control; use to pick up the marker and write the message without ever having been in the room. 

"Hmmm," The villain hummed, sounding like a cartoon character who was thinking, "Whoever could it have been?" 

With that, the villain finished treating the wound and began packing up the first aid kit, getting up and walking away into the other room. The second they had stood up, the cold feeling around the hero's wrists and ankles vanished. The villain apparently trusted the hero to stay put now, which the prince didn't quite know how to feel about. 

When he returned, he had two cups of tea, giving one to the hero, before sitting down in the armchair next to them. The shadow explained that while they may be a criminal, they saw no reason to end lives. He got word of the Viper's plans, and simply, that many violent criminals on the loose were not only bad for civilians but for business.

The hero admittedly bristled slightly at the 'bad for business' comment, but the villain simply ignored him and continued talking. 

"You're not as bad as people make you out to be, you know?" The hero stated once the conversation had fallen silent for a moment. 

The shadow groaned, wrinkling their nose, "Ugh, I forgot you hero types are always so disgustingly optimistic," 

That got them both laughing. 

"Alright, let's get you back to that rooftop before your higher up's really start to panic," The shadow announced once they had both finished their tea. 

"Oh heck no," The hero retorted, shaking their head as they sat up on the sofa, "I am not teleporting anymore," 

The villain gave them a disbelieving look, "I'm sorry, we're you hoping to just waltz out the front door? Maybe grab the address while you were at it?" 

The prince blushed, having not thought about that.  
Unfortunately, before they could think about anything further, a hand landed on their shoulder, and the world warped. 

They appeared standing on the roof of the apartment; the gunshots below had faded to just sirens. As soon as they appeared, the hero stumbled forward a few steps to catch their balance. 

"Ugh, gosh, I hate teleporting. Like- so much." 

"Big baby," The shadow teased, crossing their arm. 

"Hey! You know what? Just- shut up," the red prince faltered. It had been a long day. 

"Beautifully said," 

The hero rolled their eyes.

"No really," The villain pressed, "A true poet," 

"Shhhhhuuttt upppp," The prince groaned, before they both laughed. 

"Do me a favour," The shadow started, "Keep the corner of your office with the whiteboard dark for that whiteboard ghost. They might have some more information soon. Having to cut the power momentarily was exhausting. For the ghost, of course," 

"Of course," The hero agreed, matching the villain's amused smile, "And we wouldn't want to inconvenience said mysterious whiteboard ghost," 

Once again, they found themselves giggling. 

"Alright, I'll be off then-," 

"Hey, wait!" The red prince interrupted, giving the hero a small, grateful smile, "Thank you, really," 

"Ugh, you heros and your gross, mushy gratitude," The shadow replied, wrinkling their nose and making a playful face of disgust, "Going to have to steam clean my sofa just to remove all traces of compassion," 

They both chuckled for the last time that evening before the villain gave a two-finger salute and vanished. 

Maybe things weren't as black and white as the red prince initially thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short I wrote for English that I thought I'd share :) Let me know what you think! <3


End file.
